Entertainment systems, especially home entertainment systems, have a wide variety of media sources from which to select. In general, the sources are of two types: those that are local to the interface device and those that come over a network. For example, an entertainment system may have mechanisms for playing music or video, such as a CD or DVD player, which would be a local media source. A remote source may include video, audio, or other media that comes through satellite, cable, internet, or other network, but may also include media sources that are located on other devices connected to a network. For example, computers connected to a local area network may have audio, video, or other media that can be enjoyed on the entertainment system.
As the media sources become more varied and increase in number, the user is faced with an enormous number of choices for media. The media may be available through varied connections and network paths, which can be confusing to a user.